


Bite

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: There was laughter in her voice, confidence. It usually brought him to heel immediately, made him want to roll over and wait for her to rub his belly and feed him scrapes. This time, it made him want to push her, to show her that her confidence was not greater than his worship.Golteg is determined to worship his goddess. He is not taking criticism at this time.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 13





	Bite

She gasped. Her eyes were wide and startled, but not worried, not fearful, not anything less than the confident goddess she had always been, despite the abruptness with which he had grabbed her and pulled her close. It was perhaps sacrilege, to handle his goddess so when he had not been permitted to do so. To touch her, take hold of her, when he had not been granted the right. But when she'd looked at him so, with that teasing smirk and playful eyes, over her shoulder as if on the verge of dismissing him and moving pass, something in him snapped. Snapped hard, fast, he was honestly still in a whirlwind from it.

Still trying to process the fact that she had snapped so effortlessly, elegantly, into his arms. She hadn't even stumbled and her expression was melting so quickly into amusement, into indulgence. There was fire blazing inside him and he needed to use it to burn himself onto her. 

"What do you think you're doing, Golteg?" she asked him. There was laughter in her voice, confidence. It usually brought him to heel immediately, made him want to roll over and wait for her to rub his belly and feed him scrapes. This time, it made him want to push her, to show her that her confidence was not greater than his worship. 

Her body was soft in his arms, warm and curvaceous. Beautiful, divine, and he was the lowest of thieves for daring to touch it. A sinner. But a sinner could still go to church.

He didn't answer her. He gripped her tighter, turned them both around and pressed her face down onto the table. She was taller than him, and he would never presume to make her kneel, even in a frenzied state such as this. He couldn't ever fathom on her being lower than him. But he needed her in place, and this was the easiest way to do so.

She gasped again, maybe this time in pain. Maybe to mark him down to his soul as something so utterly unworthy to have touched her that she felt it like brand. But that was only fair, wasn't it, that if she had laid claim on him, he did so as well. She was his goddess after all. His to worship. She ought to know it.

"What are you doing?" There was something else in her voice then. Not quite worry, not quite dismissive, but flat and sharp. He had her attention. All he ever wanted was her attention. 

He didn't think he could speak, didn't trust his clumsy tongue to form the words, the hymns, the songs that were needed to convey the full weight of his praise, so he didn't. Instead he growled like the beast that he was, felt her body still in his arms, and he bit into her neck. Hard.

The sound she made was divine. The blend of a gasp and a scream, high and lovely like the ring of a bell. The stillness of her body was broken immediately as she arched into him, and he used his hips to keep her pinned to the table even as she began to tremble delicately in his arms. He felt himself thicken at the feel of her flesh beneath his teeth, pushing himself against her just that little bit more.

"Golteg!" She cried out, the sound of absolution and diving forgiveness. His name, implying that he was still favored enough to have one. His name, as if he were a man instead of a rabid beast that had lost all control of himself. He pulled back for the slightest moment, nuzzling her head to the other side and biting down on the unmarked flesh on her neck. The sound she made his time was closer to a repressed moan.

And oh, that wouldn't do! His goddess should never be repressed, held back, contained, unless it was in the cage of his arms. She should be free to display her majesty completely even if it burned the eyes of the unworthy. He had to show her, to impart upon her precisely how holy her very presence was. Had to push his worship into her until she shone twice as bright with it.

He released her neck and she whimpered so helplessly. He curled around her further, protective of her in her vulnerable state. He licked at her neck, traced his tongue over the wound that he made, feeling her jerk and squirm in his embrace.

"Golteg, please, I..."

He kissed her and she melted into his body, surging forward and returning his passion with hers equally. He'd never been allowed to kiss her on his own terms before, to drink in her words and steal her breath. Their tongues battled, but eventually he stole the lead, over taking hers as he explored her mouth fully. It was hot and messy, spit dripping from their parted lips as he pulled back. She licked his retreating lip and he surged forward to capture her again. His hands wrapped around her, one going up to fondle her breast, the other tearing at her low neckline until he was able to expose her breast. She gasped and bit at his lip. He jerked off the fabric covering her and took hold of her nipple, twisted.

Her whole body jerked, breaking away from his. She practically screamed. One hand went up toward her neck, barely stopping at her collar bone, unable to allow his hand to wrap around her throat even as a beast and a sinner. He pulled her up, flipped her over onto her back on the table, and bit her exposed nipple. Her hands went to his arms, nails raking across his skin, and he growled in pleasure.

She was wild and panting, thrashing at him, grasping and panting and so beautifully. Her eyes were fire bright and glazed, her face was flushed, her hair artfully mussed as she tossed her head back. He tore at more of her shirt, shifted her breast in his hand, bit again. Her body was tense and tight. He wanted to bleed all that tension out of her, wanted to make her go limp and relaxed in his arms.

He tugged at the other side of her shirt, exposing her other breast, dragging his tongue along her skin, searching for the place she was most responsive before biting again. Sucking hard the spot, tugging with his teeth, and biting down again. His hands fumbled at her waist, unzipping and unclasping the obstacles he found there.

"Wait, Golteg..." she panted breathlessly. He couldn't make his hands still, he drew patterns along her hips instead. "I... don't..." she bit her lip, looking uncertain. Like the thief that he was, he decided to steal that away from her with a kiss. Searing and slow, no less passionate than the earlier ones if slightly less frenzied. When he pulled away, her expression was more determined. "Be mindful," she told him. Something that sounded less vulnerable than telling him to be careful, or not to hurt her, like he suspected she'd been about to say before. He would never hurt her, not beyond what she enjoyed. He nuzzled her, kissing the sore marks he'd left on her neck and allowing his hands to shove her pants away. She shivered, he drank in the response like a dying man.

He pulled up the bottom of her shirt to bite at her stomach as he pushed her further onto the table, parting her thighs. She was already so wet, dripping on the table and glistening in the light. He ignored that in favor of biting into her thigh, hard. She jerked so suddenly her legs closed around his head, and he snapped back into his frenzied state instantly. He grabbed her thighs, pinning them down and leaving a trail of bites up one side and down the other. She sounded like she was near sobbing as she writhed in his hold, god he loved it.

Finally, he turned his attention to her core. She was more than soaked now, her body begging to be loved by him. He licked her ravenously, enjoying the way she screamed, the way her hand grabbed restlessly at anything with her reach. The way she said his name, helpless and begging and loving and longing. He wasn't worthy of such absolution from his sins. He nibbled at her folds and she whimpered every time, tense, fearful. He had to show her that he would never hurt her, continued his gentle nibbles until she started to relax beneath him.

"Golteg, please..." How could he possibly deny his queen? He drank, feasting on her like it was his last meal, savoring every bit of her. She sings for him, sighs and gasp and whines all lulling him into a trance as he let his tongue swipe and dance across her. More than once she tensed with orgasm, more than once he pushed her over the edge, just to bring her back to the brink, hold her there, push her again.

Finally, when he was so painfully hard that he knew he couldn't possibly hold back anymore, he stood up. He pulled her back to the edge, flipped her over onto her stomach again, and kissed down her back. He fumbled with his own pants as he kissed and nipped at her sides, nuzzled her hips, bit her behind and watched her jump and moan in surprise. He was pretty sure this was heaven, getting to worship his goddess and see her like this. Whimpering and wanting, lovely and lustful, beautiful and brave. He kicked off his pants as he pushed close to her again, a lustful shiver of his own running through him as he embraced her. His hand trailed the marks along her thigh just to feel her tremble again. He cupped her core, sighing at the small broken whimpers she made, exhausted yet eager still. Eager for him.

He traced her folds delicately with a finger, opening her up. She spread her thighs further. No part of her was still. Even tense with anticipation, her legs were shaking, her chest heaving, her hands grabbing at the edge of the table, her arms shaking. He bit her shoulder and pushed into her with one thrust.

She keened, the sound mixing his own passionate groan beautifully. He couldn't explain the level of excitement, ecstasy, elation that swept through him. Not with words. He let his body do the talking instead. He cradled her as he thrust in and out of her, hard and fast and desperate, trying to force all his feelings into her thrust by thrust. He nipped at every part of her he could reach. Neck, shoulders, arms. When he bit the back of her neck she screamed, her entire body seizing with pleasure, and he had to gather her close to keep her from falling forward. There were tears falling from her eyes, his goddess actually weeping, and her hands clutched at him desperately.

His pace became slower, gentler, rocking into her as he held her close. He pressed his face close to hers, letting her tears run onto his cheek as well. He closed his eyes to focus on her small, shaky breaths, the trembling in her body, the way she moved with him. Until she was sobbing and falling over the edge again, and he was following only a few thrust behind.

Afterwards he held her, stroking her hair and waiting for her to speak. When she said nothing after a few moments, he pulled out of her, slow and gentle, and turned her to face him. Her expression was the most open and vulnerable he'd ever seen it, the most beautiful creature he could ever imagine fully exposed to his gaze, and she seemed to realize it and closed her eyes soon after. "I..."

"Shh..." he pulled her close, running his hands through her hair and rubbing soothing circles on her back. She shuddered, practically going limp in his arms. "Leave yourself to me, Vailin."

She nodded, took another shaky breath, continued to cling to him.  
  



End file.
